tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Antechamber of the Blue Room
Antechamber of the Blue Room, The Gardasiyal - Deeps of Glory Vol.2 - Sorcery & Spells 125. Antechamber of the Blue Room, The (R) Ksarul Barker, M. A., & Cauley, N. R. (1994). Gardasiyal - Deeps of Glory Vol.2 - Sorcery & Spells (Vol. 2). Phoemoxville, PA, USA: Theatre Of The Mine Enterprises, Inc. T6: A faint disturbance in the air manifests inself in fron of the caster and moves toward the intended target with a low buzzing sound. The target has 3 Combat Rounds (3 round or 18 seconds) to hide behind a magical or physical barrier before the spell arrives. If unable to do this, he must make a Saving Throw. Fail means they are transported to the Antechamber of the Blue Room, beyond which mighty Ksarul lies in his eternal, enforced sleep. If a devotee of Ksarul, Gruganu, or one of the foreign Ksarul-related deities is stuck by the spell (and this must be done accidentally), they will be returned unharmed to the location and time from whence he came. If the caster attempts to send the same target to the Blue Room twice, the caster is slain. One who does not worship the Doomed Prince or one of the associated deities is killed by the attendants of the Blue Room unless they make a Save at -10. Since the body is not on Tekumel, no revivification is possible. This spell affects only human-sized intelligent beings. Range: 90 ft; Preparation: 1 CR (1 round). T8: As above, but 1-6 multiple targets are seized. These have 2 CR (2 rounds) to avoid the attack; a failed Save sends them to the Antechamber. Diameter: 10 ft; Range: 180 ft; Preperation: 1 CR (1 round). D&D 3.5e Tekumel Spell Lists 3.97.1 The Antechamber of the Blue Room T6 Clark, C. (2009, November 26). Tekumel Spell Lists. Calgary, Alberta, Canada: Self Published. ''''''Temples: Ks´arul and Grug´anu Level: 8 School: Conjuration (Teleportation) Prerequisites: None Components: V, S Casting Time: Eleven rounds Range: Ninety feet Target: One intelligent creature of Medium size or smaller Saving Throw: Will negates; see text A faint disturbance appears in the air in front of the caster and moves towards the target. If the target cannot get themselves behind a magical or physical barrier in three rounds, the disturbance reaches them and they must make a Will saving throw. If the target fails the saving throw, they are transported to the Antechamber of the Blue Room, beyond which mighty Ks´arul lies in his eternal, enforced sleep. Devotees of Ks´arul, Grug´anu, or one of the foreign Ks´arul-related deities struck by this spell accidentally are immediately returned unharmed to the location and time from whence they came, and a second attempt by the caster to send the target to the Blue Room results in the caster being slain instantly. Targets that do not worship the Doomed Prince or one of the associated deities are killed by the attendants of the Blue Room unless they make a Reflex saving throw, in which case they manage to throw themselves into the Unending Grey. Targets that die in the Blue Room cannot be revivified since their body is not on T´ekumel. 3.97.2 The Antechamber of the Blue Room T8 ''''''Temples: Ks´arul and Grug´anu Level: 8 School: Conjuration (Teleportation) Prerequisites: The Antechamber of the Blue Room T6 Components: V, S Casting Time: Eleven rounds Range: One hundred eighty feet Target: Intelligent creature of Medium size or smaller within a five foot radius spherical spread Saving Throw: Will negates; see text One faint disturbance for each target appears in the air in front of the caster and they move towards the targets. If the targets cannot get themselves behind a magical or physical barrier in two rounds, the disturbances reache them and they must make Will saving throws. If the targets fail the saving throw, they are transported to the Antechamber of the Blue Room, beyond which mighty Ks´arul lies in his eternal, enforced sleep. Devotees of Ks´arul, Grug´anu, or one of the foreign Ks´arul-related deities struck by this spell accidentally are immediately returned unharmed to the location and time from whence they came, and a second attempt by the caster to send the target to the Blue Room results in the caster being slain instantly. Targets that do not worship the Doomed Prince or one of the associated deities are killed by the attendants of the Blue Room unless they make a Reflex saving throw, in which case they manage to throw themselves into the Unending Grey. Targets that die in the Blue Room cannot be revivified since their body is not on T´ekumel. D&D 3.5e Equivalent Spells D&D 5e Equivalent Spells Reference